Chaos herald
by StripedBerries
Summary: A one-shot about Dwight getting his powers, based off CP Coulter's Meta fic. DaltonVerse. Kurt, Blaine, Wes and David included.


A/N: Okay, before you read this you really do need to have read Dalton. CP Coulter also posted a Meta List and a few stories like that, i just loved them so i'm writing a one-shot about Dwight getting his power for the first time (even though he got them differently in CP's one) You don't need to know all of the powers the guys are supposed to have but it would probably make more sense if you knew a few.

**Blaine** - Generates energy blasts and barriers in his hands. The strength of the barrier depends on his own energy levels.

**Reed** - Super strength. Currently, the limits haven't been tested. But he's been ruining doors and furniture. (Even though he's not actually in this fic.)

**Dwight** - Chaos herald. Very little control when let loose, so handle with care. Causes quakes, fires, lightning and cataclysms.

All CP Coulters characters belong to her, not me. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

_Chaos herald:_

"Oh, come on. You cannot be serious. Vogue 2010 far exudes the quality of 2008. How can you even suggest-"

"But Kurt, 2010 doesn't have the originality that 2008 does. I mean think about it! Can you honestly say that-"

"I guess I can see your point but the mark-Jacobs in 2010, just wow." Kurt put his hands up as he said this before letting them fall to his side with a bright smile. Blaine nodded furiously beside him. "Now that I agree on." Wes rolled his eyes and David made gagging noises. "Do you want me to check them out, the magazines? They sound a bit-" Dwight broke off at the look on Kurt's face. "Fine!" He huffed and continued walking. Wes, David, Kurt, Blaine and Dwight were making their way towards Windsor after last class, chatting amiably and joking around.

"Wessy! Wessy, wessy, Wessy!" Wes groaned and glared at David. "Would you stop calling me that!" David pouted. "But it's fun." Wes threw his hands up in frustration. "Gah!" David snickered and opened his mouth to speak when an idea formed in Wes' head. "Davy!" He cried out at the top of his lungs. David blanched. "You wouldn't . . ."

"Davy, Davy, Davy!" He screamed and jumped up and down.

"Wessy!" David retorted.

Kurt could see where this was going. . .

"Davy!"

"Wessy!"

"Davy!"

"Wess-"

"Dav-

"Ow!" They exclaimed together as Blaine put a barrier in front of them, both colliding into it. "Thankyou." Kurt sighed in relief as Wes and David complained and rubbed their heads. Blaine smiled sweetly and took Kurt's hand. They started to walk but only managed a few steps before Kurt stopped dead. Blaine turned to give him a confused look but Kurt ignored him and turned backwards. He'd heard the unmistakable thump of someone hitting the ground, that you came to recognise after having spent so much time with Reed.

"Ohmygod!" Kurt breathed as he ran the few metres back to Dwight who was on the ground with both hands entangled in his hair painfully. Kurt reached him first and placed a hand on Dwight's shoulder. "Dwight? Dwight are you okay?" The spiritualist looked up at him with a panicked expression and Kurt stumbled back. The others having arrived moments after Kurt stood there and had similar reactions. Blaine caught Kurt as he fell back into him. Dwight's expression only worsened at their movements. "Your eyes. . ." Kurt whispered. Dwight's eyes were the startling colour of fluorescent ivory and beads of sweat were already formed on his forehead.

Wes knelt down beside Dwight. "Dwight are you-"

The sentence was never finished as the ground started to shake and the paintings on the walls swayed and vibrated with the action. "An earthquake?" David said incredulously. Blaine latched onto Kurt to protect him from falling paintings and also partly to keep him standing. Wes looked as disbelieving and confused as David. But Kurt was focusing on Dwight. He did a double take from his surroundings to the boy in front of him and then it clicked. "Dwight you have to stop it." Three pairs of eyes turned to him in shock but the ones Kurt was looking at remained squeezed shut. "I can't Kurt. I'm trying but I can't." Kurt stepped away from Blaine who whimpered in protest. "Dwight, I mean it. You need to make it stop." As Kurt finished saying this the near by pot-plant caught on fire, as did the armchair a little ways down the hall. "Dwight!" Kurt snapped, half worried and half mad. "I'm sorry Kurt! I-" A flash of light appeared from seemingly no-where and missed Kurt by inches. Blaine could have sworn his heart stopped at the proximity that lightning bolt had been to his boyfriend. He looked at Kurt sickenly and expected him to be frightened or at the very least startled but upon seeing him Blaine bit back his words of concern. There was that fire in his eyes that wasn't seen often but when it was you didn't want to be on the receiving end. Blaine felt kinda bad for Dwight now.

"God dam it Dwight! Their anything you can do to make this plague end? Seriously! Do you know how close that was to my uniform! I had to have this tailored!" Blaine shouldn't have expected anything else. This was Kurt Hummel, why would he possibly worry about the fact that he almost just got killed when he could fret over his cloths. "I'm s-sory. " Dwight said between the tears rolling down his cheeks. He shakily stood up but his eyes remained ivy. Kurt snapped out of diva mode instantly. "It's okay." Kurt soothed as he ignored the shaking ground and chaos around him. "Sorry, you just surprised me."

Kurt sucked in a deep breath and turned away. He pulled out his phone and punched in some numbers. It answered after the fourth ring. "Hello?" Merrill answered sounding slightly out of breath. "Hey Merrill. Could you do something for me?" Kurt sounded surprisingly calm but if you knew him well enough you could detect the underlying panic in his voice. "Hey Kurt! Yeah of course, what is it?" Kurt turned further away from the others and spoke into the phone quietly. He turned to look at Dwight as he listened to the girl on the other end and then nodded, more to himself then Merrill. Kurt said a thankyou before holding the phone out to Dwight who at this point was leaning heavily against Wes with clenched fists. Dwight took the phone and held to his ear. A few seconds past before the phone slipped from Dwight's grasp and clattered to the floor. As it did the fire's went out and the shaking ceased. The hunter leaned forwards but Wes caught him before he could even properly sway.

Dwight let his eyes slip shut and David and Wes supported him as he collapsed from pure exhaustion, and Merrill. Kurt sighed both relieved and sad for Dwight as he picked up the phone. "Thanks Merrill." He said before hanging it up and turning to Blaine. "So that's Dwight's power?" He said to the curly haired warbler. "Yup." Wes answered before Blaine could. Kurt turned around to see Wes looking to the screen on David's phone. David had gone to wikiepidia. "Chaos Herald?" Kurt asked, only half sceptical. "It checks out with what he did." David explained and Kurt nodded. "That's not going to be much fun for Dwight." All eyes went back to the spiritualist in Wes arms. "Or us." Wes said.

Just then Dwight stirred and Kurt relaxed when his eyes opened at their normal colour instead of the so unnatural ivy. "Dwight blinked lazily at them for a moment and mumbled something almost incoherent. "Was it a ghost?" Kurt smiled slightly at the very Dwight-like thing to say before taking a step back when Dwight became more awake a second later and sprung up. "Where's the spirit, or was it a paralogist." He said clearly and in fast succession as his eyes scanned the room for anyone who wasn't meant to be there. When he found it devoid of intruders he turned back to the group and his previous stunt caught up with him. His eyes widened and he looked to Kurt for conformation. Kurt gave a slight nod and Dwight buried his face in his hands. "What a stupid power." He muttered. Kurt placed a consoling hand on the supernaturalist's back. "Hey, it's okay. It could be-" Dwight looked up with sudden panic. "Don't say that!" He rushed. "That saying is definitely cursed. I'm fairly positive of that." He said and went back to his previous stress. "You could have ended up with Reed's power." Kurt said with a shrug and that actually elicited a small smile from Dwight. "Yeah, I guess your right."

A/N: I just love Dwight. Anyway, this doesn't really fit in with any timeline in CP's Meta fic but I really wanted to see more of Dwight and his power, so this kind of spilled out. It's unbeta'd and i know there are mistakes but please try to overlook them. Hope you liked it, please review!


End file.
